Pretty cure! College Years!
by CureDream90
Summary: Our young female heroines! are starting college! It has been 2 years since Nozumi and Karen had been kidnapped. Have they finally gotten over there Trauma? Whats this? Dark Dream has re-appeared? alone with the Dark cures?
1. Room Assignments!

Pretty cure! College Time!

Chapter 1 - Assigning Rooms!

The day was bright, the grounds was cheerful and also busy, Yes! our young hero's was finally going to college! Everyone was on the campus waiting for them to be assigned rooms. Their parent's was there to help them all move into the rooms they was being assigned into. Their was one particular group that stood out, 5 young woman at 18 years of age Hair colours, personalities and dreams all different but their hearts and friendship all the same.

A Strawberry haired girl around 5 ft 8 walked up to them with a young man short brown hair handing out coffee's from the local starbucks on campus "Here, this may help our wait." Chuckling each girl and parent took their coffee. "Thank you Nozumi, Coco much appreciated.. Ah so this is it huh? College?" spoke the aurbern haired girl. "Yeah it is Rin, Our dreams there finally going to come true once we get passed this last hurdle" answered the Blonde one. Rin placed thumbs up for them "Now... only thing is... who gets to share a room with Nozumi!" They all laughed Nozumi the most.

Nozumi's mother placed a hand on the girls shoulder "Nozumi, make sure you come visit us it's going to be lonely without hearing you in the fridge every 2 minutes looking for food" Nozumi laughed and placed a hand on a young pink haired girls head. "It's okay mum, you have Natsuki here to take my place." The girl raised her arms up and Nozumi picked up her little sister, she was only 2 years of age but looked so much like her older sister.

kissed Nozumi's forehead and handed her a small blue box wrapped with red ribbon. "Here, you'll need it threw college" She took it and let her little sister open it. "Keys?" He nodded as her mother butted in " Its the keys to my old bike you loved so much, your dad spend the past few months trying to track it down. An successfully bought it at an auction" Nozumi hugged her parents "Thank you."

Rins mother also gave Rin, the keys to a new car, Uraru had Recieved the same. Komochi our green haired shy hero had recieved her sisters old bike that she had recieved from her days in college, Karen felt a little left out until her parents had shown up. She hugged them and smiled "Well It seems like your friends are getting presents so here.. we do not like the idea but since you requested for it" he handed the keys over to a suzuki bike.

Nozumi walked up to Karen "Well Karen-san, you actually took up getting a bike! a very sweet one too by just looking at the keys." Milk walked up to them with her purple hair. She was also joining them at the college, just incase anything bad happened. They all recieved hugs from their parents and also 3 men that was there Coco, Nuts and Syrup.

As they was chatting about how their new lives and friendship would become, a woman walked out with a few others. she clapped her hands "Attention Students! Welcome to All Star college! I am the headmaster ! please take not that if you have any problems at all within your time here. We do have a open door policy so feel free at anytime to come talk to us. Also 2 weeks time we are having a open day campus festival! to welcome the new year! You all will recieve assignments on parts you will be helping with threw that." She looked to her memembers of staff. " The memebers of staff you see around me are your friends, and also your teachers, please treat them with respect and you will recieve it back, any misbehavour will result in extra class assignments."

All the students nodded understanding what she was exactly saying, sitting back on her luggage Nozumi just smiled, from the corner of her eye she swore she saw someone familiar, but shook it off as just an imagination. "Now without further waiting! Room Assignments! You each have been given a number upon arriving on the campus, each one of our teachers has the same number. please report to them for your room assignments, Do not be surprised if you are roomnig with someone out of the subject you are studying. Please enjoy the rest of the day to get yourself settled in before classes start." With that Everyone reported to Teachers to get their room assignments, most of the students went with their parents to their rooms to place things in but our young hero's all gathered together.

"Alright, i'm room 51" Spoke Rin, Komochi looked to Rin "That's my room too." They smiled knowing they had been paired up together, "I'm 58..." Spoke milk she looked at them seeing who was 58 until uraru raised the number and smiled. That left Nozumi and Karen they had indeed been paired up together. "Alright lets get stuff settled in then kids" Spoke Rins mother. They nodded and began heading into the campus.

Once assigned in their respected rooms, they all began decorating it to each of there personalities. Rin sat down on her bed and looked over to Komochi, "Who'd think we'd get paired up?" Komochi smiled and nodded "I know, i wouldn't think Karen and Nozumi would get paired up" Sitting back resting her head against the read wall, Rin looked out the window "I know, but with what happend few years ago i'm not surprised they've gotten closer to one another." Komochi nodded and knelt down and began re-stocking the refridgerator. With drinks, and snacks "So how's you and Nutz getting along? and don't lie Komochi i know you like him... You have that look on your face."

Komochi blushed and closed the door to the silver mini fridge. "We've been getting along fine. But how did yo-" "i've been threw the same feelings remember" Komochi smiled and sat down on the bed across from Rin "Why don't you tell him?" this made Komochi grip her green skirt she was wearing. "I don't know... scared of rejection i guess?" Smiling the two kept chatting.

In another room down the hall, Milk was cursing that she wasn't sharing the room with Karen "why does she have to get all the luck the clumbsy girl?" Uraru just laughed as she placed up a poster of one of her favourte bands. "Who Nozumi? come on Milk sharing a room with me wont be all bad"

Milk turned round to her flustrated "I know but its just... " "Jealousy won't get you anywhere... Come on Milk Admit it you like Karen more than a friend right?" Milk blushed and turned her head away. "That type of love doesn't exsist in the kingdom of parlimar!"

Uraru laughed again and laid back on her bed eating some curry flavoured crisp. "IT! Does in this world, your afraid Nozumi will take Karen away from you. But i don't think that will happen," Milk tilted her head "It wont?" Shaking her blond pig tails Uraru smiled turning on her side "No, You can tell deep in nozumi's heart that she's in love with Coco. Even you must have noticed that by now"

Placing a hand to her chin, Milk leaned against her desk "Come to think of it, she has been getting way too close to Coco. Gah! why is she so loved!" Laughing our blonde hero stood up throwing the empty packet in the bin. "Because she has a heart that's so kind and loving. She has helped us all get here now to realise our dreams on what we are wanting to do, even your's milk" Milk turned around and looked out at sky where birds was flying in flocks. "Maybe your right, but you do know you give her too much credit?" "Maybe so Milk but, think of it from my point of view.. i would have never had the courage to stand up on that stage years ago for my first actual hosting of a show if Nozumi hadn't been there to help me threw it. The others was their but she was the one who offered to play the part of the rabbit to make sure the show went on." Nodding understanding Uraru began to explain more to Milk. An milk explained a few things on what she actually liked about the pink haired heronie.

While they did, Just across the hall from them, Nozumi finished placing her books on her desk and making her bed while, Karen was speaking to her parents reassuring them that she would be fine staying in the academy campus because she had her friends with her. After finally giving up her parents left and Karen walked into the room seeing Nozumi had set up most of their stuff. "I'm sorry to leave you with most of the room Nozumi."

Nozumi shook her head "It's fine, i kind of have a OCD thing with rooms so i'm fine tending to it. i didn't know how you wanted yourside but i did it the best as i could." Karen looked over it, she smiled and placed a hand on Nozumi's shoulder "Its perfect. Now Nozumi, something's on your mind." the pink haired girl looked to the older "How?" "we've been threw alot together i know your facial expressions by now." Nozumi went and sat on her desk "Well...its just i thought i saw someone familiar on the grounds earlier. I guess it was just my imagination but something about it makes me a little drawn to that"

Karen smiled and placed a hand on Nozumi's chest "Because your letting your heart lead the way, it's how you've always done things Nozumi, don't start letting your mind lead the way when thats not the person you are. Just cause were in college doesn't mean you have to change yourself." Nozumi smiled and looked to her friend "After everything thats happened to us two it only seems right you now know more about me than what Rin does." They chuckled and nozumi smiled more "I know this though i'm going to study hard this year and having you sharing, i know you'll help me out with a few things i wont be able to understand." Nodding both girls kept talking enjoying the afternoon.

After setting up their rooms they all met each other on the Campus at starbucks and all sat down "So, how's everyone enjoying their room buddies?" Asked Uraru. "Me and Rin are getting along fine, at least its not Karen and Rin i know how competitive they are" Both Rin and karen laughed "WE! are not!" Uraru smiled "what juice is better?"

"Grape! Orange!" both girls answered together, to prove a point uraru won that round. Milk sipped her Signature hot chocolate "well, me and Uraru are getting along, so long as she stays out of my side of snacks" They laughed. "Oh that would be fun... Nozumi and Uraru sharing room... all their room would contain of would be snacks." "Surprisingly Nozumi has no snacks in our room, just energy drinks." Rin spat out her coffee "when did you start liking them?"

Nozumi chuckled rubbing the back of her head "i kind of got addicted to them when i was up all night studying with Karen for my finals a few months back. It was funny, coco tried some and all he was doing was bouncing about on that fluffy tail of his." the girls laughed until Nozumi saw something, a girl with pink hair sat on a table. Now she knew where she was familiar. "I'll be right back."

Standing up Nozumi walked over to the girls table "Erm... Excuse me but ..." The girl looked up, just as her suspisions was correct "Hello Dream.." ...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hello all! Welcome to the sequal to Nozumi's missing! i hope you enjoy this one as much as the first story!


	2. Dark cures? Back!

Pretty cure! College Time!

Chapter 2 - Dark cures? BACK!

Nozumi stood in front of the table, her mouth had dropped, last memory she had of her other side was Dark cure laying in her arms as she disappeared into nothing but a small pink crystal that was cracked down the middle. "Close your mouth Dream, you look like your about to catch some flys." Shaking her head out, she looked down at her twin self "but how?"

Dark dream placed a hand out for Nozumi to sit "Its still abit of a blur to myself, but... after you and the other pretty cures had left the mirror kingdom. One of your friends came back and made a wish on the dream collect. He revived us under one condition" Nozumi was still a little confused but followed on the story. "He asked us to watch over you cures and make sure nothing happens, in return we get to live the life we never got to when Shadow created us. While here in this form, please call me Nami." Nozumi nodded and smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Okay, i will do... to be honest.. when .. you had died in my arms. I thought.. i'd never see you again. I had never felt so much anger" her mind then flashed back to 2 years ago back in the factory. "I heard about everything, your such a kind hearted girl Nozumi, and very strong too. Don't let the dark feelings of the past cloud your pure heart today" this caused the pink haired twin to look up to Nami.

"what do you mean?" " I mean, i know what happend to you and Aqua back in the factory.. Coco told me all about it it takes alot of courage to pull the trigger to kill someone." She placed a hand on Nozumi's "Plus you have alot of friends to help you threw it." smiling Nozumi stood up and held out her hand. "Come, i want to introduce you to my friends." Nami looked to the other pretty cures. An then back to the hand which held reasurance. She nodded and took it. "Alright" With that the twins took hands and walked over to the pretty cures table.

"Everyone meet Nami," Rin was the first to notice "Nozumi she's!" "I know Rin, She's my friend" They sat down and After years of wondering why Nozumi spared Nami's life back in the Mirror world was revealed. Komochi sat back and smiled "you really do have a pure heart Nozumi but... where are our doubles?" Just then the 4 other dark cures walked out wearing jeans and matching t-shirts to what Nami was wearing they walked up to the table. "So this is where you was Nami, already making friends i see?" spoke the blue haired girl, that looked almost identical to Karen "Yes, i'm sure you remember them." The emerald haired one sat down on a chair and leaned back into it.

"Of course we do, they helped us realise our mistakes right before our lifes ended. But don't worry we do not blame you for that, We blame Shadow." Uraru's twin sat behind Uraru and smiled "That's right, after all we was being minipulated we did not know who the real evil was until the very end."

The firey one pintched one of Rin's chealse buns and sat down next to her eating it "Exactly, Really we should be thanking you Nozumi especially, since you all are connected to her threw friendship and hearts we know where the real strength came from. Oh You can call me Rex" Nozumi smiled "And the rest of you?" Nami cleared her throat " Karen's twin is Katie, Komochi's twin is Kari, Uraru's twin is dance."

They all nodded then Rin remembered "hey! that's my food!" Rex laughed "Its mine now, oh we really need to thank Coco for allowing us to have emotions." Nozumi looked to Nami, "It was Coco?" Nami nodded. Milk felt a little left out she didn't have a twin look alike but at the time she did not have her human or blue rose transformation.

"He really loves you, you know that Nozumi, you should feel flattered with a prince falling for you." Nozumi blushed and looked away "I... i..." Rin chuckled "don't be so modest even they know you like Coco too. Plus it's written all over your face Nozumi." they all laughed.

Sadly the day had to come to an end, as they all went to their respectful rooms, they had all found out their twins have taken up all their classes, which was starting early at 8am!. Each had got along with each other more than what they expected. The group of 11 also stood out on the campus, the dark precures also had taken last names of each of their twins, acting exactly like twins.

Nozumi was sat at her desk looking out at the stars, it was 11pm, Karen was already in bed with her head down. in front of her was a book on dance, she had began to get a early start on studying threw the contents but only got halfway threw the first chapter before her mind wandered to events on her past. Twice in the day she had been asked if she was the girl that was held hostage and killed them two kidnappers. She was sat in just a pink spagetti strap top and shorts, on her back stood out the words that had been carved into it.

Scars on her hand and body still exsisted, they was barely visible but still showed, Deep down in the girls heart, she wondered what would have been different if she had never killed them. Would they still be chasing her an Karen? Would her and Karen be dead.

Suddenly her thoughts switched to Karen, her soft silky pale skin, the long sapphire locks, her deep ocean eye's and rosey lips. Shaking her head She couldn't think like that she liked Coco right? Her heart was set on him, plus she was straight. Right? Shaking it out of her mind she never noticed someone behind her, when the person placed a hand on her shoulder she jumped. "S...sorry Nozumi.. i didn't mean to scare you"

Nozumi turned around seeing Karen behind her. "It's okay, How come your awake?" Sitting back down on her bed, as she smiled "I wanted a drink, when i saw you awake i guess i came abit concerened. Is everything okay?" Nozumi turned off her desk lamp and sat down on her bed, "Yeah i think so.." Her eye's wandered over to Karens slender stomach which held the words that was marked.

Our sapphire heroine placed a hand on her stomach, "I can still feeling the burning sensation from when they carved it into me, We don't have to live that nightmare anymore Nozumi.." Nozumi shook her head "I know, i just can't... seem to push it to the back of my mind, everytime i do it re-surfaces like a boomerange." Karen smiled and moved beds to sit next to Nozumi, "you will in time, its still not all that long ago it happened. Listen I know your still pushing yourself to be strong for everyone to stop them from worrying about you but you do need to let your feelings out once in a while"

Nozumi placed a hand to her heart "My feelings?" the older girl nodded and smiled "Your still bottling them up, just like milk said. It's not good for you one day you will end up snapping and the results could end up bad." Nozumi closed her eye's and smiled "Alright, i'll start doing that one of these days, i promise! Now lets get some sleep early start tomorrow!" Karen nodded and went back to her bed. As she walked over Nozumi couldn't help but look at the girls arse. In the back of the mind she thought '_ oh god! i am turning gay!'. _

The girls finally drifted off into a slumber, and the night continued to be filled of silent but yet happy students wanting to start their day in the morning.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

YAY! Chapter 2 complete! i'm getting more excited to write more chapters! Hope you enjoy reading them! I Do not own pretty cures or Dark pretty cures! R+R


	3. Class Time!

Pretty cure! College Time!

Chapter 3 - TIME FOR CLASS!

When morning came round Nozumi's alarm went off. Karen was the first one awake, She looked over to Nozumi's face sleeping soundly. "No wonder she was always late, she sleeps threw her alarms." Standing up she walked over to our young strawberry haired heroine and shook her gently "Nozumi?" Nozumi turned over, her vest had been stretched down abit so all the sapphire girl saw was most of the younger girls breasts. Blushing she put it to the back of her mind and shook Nozumi harder, this caused the girl to jump up "I'M AWAKE!" Looking around she saw Karen in the room and her red face. "What's wrong?"

Karen turned around quickly "N...nothing, Er.. we should get ready for today, wouldn't want to be late on our first day" Nozumi tilted her head and got up walking over to her fridge taking out a Relentless and opened it drinking some. "Alright!" Picking out some skinny jeans and a pink long sleeved top Nozumi began getting ready. Karen smiled as she took out some 3/4 jeans, long sleeve white top and blue vest cardigen to wear over it getting ready.

After getting ready, both girls picked up their bags, drinks and headed off to get some breakfast. On their way they met up with the group and sat down outside Starbucks. "YES! first day i'm getting siked! for all the different sports im going to play!" Spoke Rin tucking into her food, Nozumi did the same, "Yeah!" Komochi picked up Nozumi's can of energy drink "Just how many of these have you had this morning?"

Karen chuckled "Its her first one still, she maybe addicted to them but she doesn't drink them that fast unles she's studying." Nodding Nozumi smiled "Karen-san's had 2 this morning, i think my addictions rubbing off on her"

"Oh is that so? maybe we should try them?" Yawned a lazy Katie, sitting down next to her twin. Karen blushed and looked away "I am not addicted to them. HEY! Don't drink it!" Too late Katie Drank some "It's pretty good. So sis? What's with the red face?" Noticing Nozumi couldn't resist "Yeah, your face was red when you woke me up this morning too"

Katie's eye brow raised "Oh? Someone got a crush on Dream?" This caused both girls to blush this time. "What? I'm Straight you Idiot!" Katie sat back hand over her heart. "OH i'm so hurt!"

Nami sat down with Rex "what's all this comotion so early in the morning?" "Seems Karen has a crush on Nozumi apparently" Spoke Rin threw her food. Then realised looking to both girls. "Nah... can't be." Laughing everyone enjoyed their morning together before heading out to seperate classes.

Rin walked with Rex, being stared at by all the boys. Rin's aurben hair had grown out to just past her shoulders. Nozumi had suggested her growing it out. "Looking forward to class sis?" Rin raised her eye brow " Sort of, what's got you so chirpy?" Rex laughed and winked to some of the boys "Oh nothing, just the thought of thrashing you Although i wish i was doing Dance." "Then why didn't you choose dance?" Rex blinked rubbing the back of her head "I don't know,"

With Uraru and Dance, they smiled chatting about food on the way to class, "Really Uraru, Curry is not the best flavour But it is tasty" Uraru raised her eye brow "Then what is the best food dance?" She laughed " Ketchup!" Nodding in agreement "That is so true! it's my 2nd favourite i love with food! We really are like! TWINS!"

Kari and Komochi was Discussing novels and authors, "Shakespear? i've never heard of them novels i hope we get to read about them in class." Komochi smiled "I have all of Novels in my room, he was a great writer and poet too. Which one do you prefer?"

Kari placed a finger to her chin. "I think poets are more better, by placing their feelings down in such a way. Fills me up"

Karen sighed placing a finger to her forehead "Katie you are Annoying you know that?" Katie laughed, "Just because were twins , doesn't mean i have to act all serious like you do Kar-kar. Plus just Admit it you have feelings for Nozumi." Scrunching her eye's up Karen gave her 'Twin' a evil look. "Gosh, pipe it down,"

Katie laughed "Shouldn't have give me that drink then this morning" Raising an eye brow "GAVE? You just helped yourself!" Laughing Karen chased her to class.

Nozumi walked with her usual smile on her face, with Nami by her side. "So what is this Dance we are studying?" Nozumi turned to her and smiled "It's like a art but instead of drawing it down on paper, you are the art making it into something. All my advise is Don't try and move to the music, let the music move with you" placing a hand in her pocket "Let the music move with me? How do i do that?"

"It's simple, the music will reach your heart and what ever you feel when the music reaches it, that is what comes out while you are Dancing." Nami smiled to the girl that had been the first person to tell her she had a heart. " I think i get it, sounds simple but i bet its not going to be easy, you've been studying dance alot longer than i have " Nozumi held her hand out to the girl. "It'll be okay, i can teach you in our free periods. If coco had told me about you coming, i would have give you a few lessons before hand."

Nami took the girls hand as they walked "So... You and Karen?" Nozumi blushed and looked away coughing a little "Err... Were friends?" Nami shook her head "I can tell there is something more there that you feel for her i'm okay with you being Gay you know. After all, i did come from you know what you feel." Nozumi laughed nervously. "Alright but please don't tell anyone, to be honest i'm not entierly sure myself, i thought... deep down i always liked Coco, but now i think about it he's been more like a brotherly figure that i never had"

"Understood Sis, When you figure out your full feelings, you should tell her. You've both been threw alot and i'm almost 100% Sure she likes you back, otherwise she wouldn't have blushed this morning when Katie teased her" They laughed remembering the morning. As they arrived in class sitting down. Nozumi knew this academy year would be very intresting indeed.

As classes started, throughout the whole school, they was told about what assignments they would have to complete threw the year, if they wanted to advance onto level 2, Some classes they was being paired up. Then their was the projects for the festival happening in just a few weeks.

The dance students would be preforming, others would be doing stands and running food, But in the darkness someone was watching the pretty cures and Dark cures closely. Especially Nozumi and Karen. He smirked sitting down across the campus closing his book he looked up "Soon...i will have my revenge on what you did to my brothers."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An there we have it! Another chapter done and dusted! Who is this mysterious person that wants revenge?


	4. Nozumi's Date!

Pretty cure! College Time!

Chapter 4 - Date? With Rin's Twin?

As the week pressed on, for the up comming festival all the students was working hard on doing their first assignments on their studies and also getting ready for the festival. Our young hero's was all sat in their new favourite cafe spot, Starbucks.

Wiping the sweat of her forehead "I swear these men don't know how to build a stand properly around here, Leaving it all to me and Rex" spoke Rin, they chuckled and Komochi looked around "Where's Nozumi and Nami?" Katie walked up handing out coffees. "They are both still at rehearsals for the preformance"

"Wow, Nozumi's really working hard for this." Karen nodded "Yeah she's also teaching Nami extra lessons after classes" They blinked and karen held her hands up in defence "I only know because i take Them drinks and food because they are at it until like 9pm at night. If they don't have that then they wont be able to keep it up for the festival."

Katie slapped Karen on the back "Because you like her Sis, Come off it, Nozumi's even been teaching you a few moves" Karen coughed as Nozumi and Nami walked up to the table, "Hey, finally a break.. good!" Nami sat down next to Uraru and Nozumi sat next to Karen. Rin waffed her hand "Boy you two both need a shower!" our pink haired hero laughed as she took a sip of karens ciniman coffee.

"Can't shower yet Rin, were only on break then we are going back to practice" Katie raised her eye brow "Why do you yell at me for drinking your coffee but not at your girlfriend?" Karen slapped Katie on the back of the head "WE! are not dating!" Milk actually found it entertaining watching it, deep down she wasn't bothered about Nozumi and Karen, she wanted coco.

Dance laughed and looked to her "She does have a point Karen-san, even if Katie touches the drink you flip out" Karen folded her arms "I don't know," Nozumi smiled and ordered 2 coffees from the vender and sat back "God... i'm so tired." Komochi smiled to her "Well from what we've heard you've been working really hard. Not staying up all night studying aswell are you?" Nozumi shook her head "No, me and Nami normally have a hours sit down to study when Karen brings us food."

Uraru placed a hand on Nozumi's forehead "No she's not sick, My you really are focused on this dream, We're happy you finally doing it" Rex put her thumb up "Yeah you deserve it Kiddo" Rex then got close to Nozumi's face "If karen doesn't fess up to you yet, then maybe i'll take you out on a date"

"NO!" Both Karen and Rin shouted Nozumi raised her eye brow "where's everyone got this thought that i'm gay? anyway, Dating a girl would be fun... hmm " Everyone dropped their mouths, and Nami smiled. Rex chuckled "Alright! tomorrow night 8pm" Nozumi nodded and stood up. "Alright Nami lets go back to practice." Standing up both the pink haired girls walked away. Karen had her arms crossed she felt some what betrayed.

"Alright now to get Karen sorted for tomorrow night." Spoke Rex. Spitting out her coffee Karen looked to Rex "WHAT! You ... Set me up!" Laughing the red haired sat back leaning on the chairs 2 back legs "Well you wasn't making a move any time soon." Milk stood up "Lets all head to Karens room and get something picked out for tomorrow before she ends up going to give nozumi and nami their dinner" Katie dragged Karen up out of the seat and they all headed off to Karens room.

They spent 4 hours looking for an outfit until they all agreed on a perfect one. "Alright!" Karen sighed and looked to them "Your all a pain in the arse..." Komochi chuckled "my my Karen-san not like you to curse." Karen looked to the time "Oh...i better go, and that does not mean follow!" she took out some stuff from the fridge and shoved everyone out of her room.

Nozumi and Nami had been going at practice for hours, "Your almost their Nami, but your still not letting the music take over you" Nami laid back on the floor "How can you NOT! Be exhausted!" Laughing Nozumi sat down next to her "Because i've been dancing since i was able to walk. I'll have to work on some breathing excercises with you also to sort that problem out" Laughing, the door opened and karen Ran down "S..sorry i'm late!"

They looked over to the girl "It's okay, we just stopped practicing anyway." Karen smiled and sat on the stage handing them both a bento box and a relentless "Ariguto!" Both spoke and tucked into their foods, this made the sapphire girl smile. "Glad i could be of service" Nami then looked to Nozumi "Are you really going to go on a date with Rex? I mean she is good looking but... " Nozumi smiled "I don't know why i accepted, i guess i wanna find out if i truely am into girls." Karen bit her lip, she didn't know if was going to tell her it was actually her.

After finishing their foods and drinks, Nozumi stood up "Ready Karen?" Karen snapped out of her thought and looked to her friend holding out her hand. Smiling her unique smile it meant it was Karens turn to Dance with her. Karen took the soft silky hand and Nami hit the music, Soon, They began rehearsing for the preformance, Nozumi loved to teach dance to people and Nami knew Karen was alot better at the part than herself. Just watching them, they was perfectly in sync. Once finished, Nami clapped her hands "Karen sure you don't want to take my place?"

Karen laughed "I'm sure, I Can't believe your not out of breath Nozumi" This caused Both pink haired girls to look at each other and laugh "What?"

"Nami said that to me before you walked in" Nozumi took out her water and drank some, "You are completely Amazing, i bet you can even beat Rin at it." She took a tought about it. "Well we did take classes together as kids... but she stopped to play football and i carried on so maybe" Laughing again, outside the door 8 people had been watching and looked to each other "Wow!"

Next day came quiet fast, they was all preparing Karen up for the night, She had been forced to get ready in Uraru and milks room, While Rin helped Nozumi get ready. "Are you really going to go threw with this Nozumi?" her best friend turned to her and nodded "Yeah, why not? Are you worried?" Rin rubbed back of her head and smiled "A little, i mean... last time.." "Last time i didn't think i would be attacked and kidnapped. That wont happen this time Rin, because i..." Rin stood up and placed a hand on Nozumi's shoulder "You saved yourself and Karen. Just have fun tonight" Smiling Nozumi hugged her best friend. "Thanks."

When everything was set, Nozumi was stood waiting by where Rex said she would meet her. it was 8.05 and no sign of her, Nozumi was about to give up when she heard footsteps. Turning around she saw what made her jaw drop, A sapphire haired woman, dressed in a silk spagetti strap dress, Blue heals, light make up and a light see threw scarf around her neck. Nozumi stood up and walked to her "K..Karen-san?" Karen looked to Nozumi " Blame Rex, anyway, no doubt they are watching us,"

Blinking Nozumi looked to Karen "You look, amazing by the way, So.. Rex set us up on a blind date?" They chuckled, Nozumi had an idea since she had a feeling the girls was watching, "Can you run in them shoes?" Karen looked down and then back to Nozumi and nodded "Yeah" Nozumi held out her hand and they ran to the parking lot where Nozumi's bike was, she handed Karen a helmet and they got onto the bike quickly. Just as the girls caught up with them, Nozumi drove them out of the campus grounds.

Rex ran a hand threw her hair, "Fuck... where the hell did they go?" Rin laughed "Prob somewhere for there date."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Where has Nozumi Taken her date? Will it be good? or will trouble start from our mysterious man?


End file.
